(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning blade, a cleaning device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, in a copier, a printer, a facsimile and the like of an electrophotographic system, a cleaning blade has been used as a cleaning unit for removing remaining toner or the like on a surface of an image holding member such as a photoreceptor.